digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Dark Dekka
The Dark Dekka are a group of Digimon created from the corrupt Human Spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors. They serve under Dark Lady Ophanimon and have had their powers amplified by dark energy. Separated into two squadrons, each has a specific position and job in their group. Their name comes from a play on "Dark ", literally meaning "Dark Ten". This mirrors the title of the ten Legendary Warriors. =Alpha Squadron= BlackAgunimon BlackAgunimon is the leader of Alpha Squadron and has earned his rank proudly. His stunning speed, cunning and fighting ability makes him a perfect choice for his position. Attacks *'Pyro Punch' (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. *'Pyro Darts' (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. *'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. BlackLobomon BlackLobomon is the tactical member of Alpha. He is a master strategist and could even compete with BlackAgunimon for the position of Leader if he chose, but prefers to stay out of the limelight. In battle he is fierce, cutting down any opponents who stand in his way. Attacks *'Lobo Kendo' (Licht Sieger, Deu: Light Winner): Uses its Licht Schwert swords to slice its enemies in two or launch a light blast. *'Howling Laser' (Licht Kugel, Deu: Light Ball): Gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. BlackBeetlemon BlackBeetlemon is the brawn of Alpha Squadron. Though not big on brains, he holds to his philosophy that "If it doesn't get out of the way, break it down"; a motto which serves him well. His immense strength is on par with most Mega-level Digimon, allowing him to demolish any obstacle easily. Attacks *'Thunder Fist' ( Hammer): Gathers lightning in his hands and then hammers his foe with clasped fists. *'Thunder Fist' ( Thunder): Calls lightning to his body and then releases it through a physical medium with a punch. *'Lightning Blitz' (Lightning Bomber): Emits a powerful stream of lightning from his horn or rams the foe with electricity stored in his horn. BlackKazemon BlackKazemon isn't the most powerful fighter in Alpha, but she can hold her own in a fight. Her dizzying speed leaves her opponents' heads spinning, and her powerful winds can blow away the confidence of even the most heroic Digimon. Attacks *'Hurricane Wave' (Brezza Petalo, ): Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips. *'Tempest Twist' (Tornado Gamba, ): Gets down on hands, spreads legs, and then spins very quickly to create a strong force of wind. *'Love Tap' (Carino Anca, ): Taps foes with buttocks to cause temporary feelings of attraction. *'Roseo Temporale' ( ): Rapidly kicks the opponent with both legs. BlackKumamon BlackKumamon is surprisingly the sturdiest member of Alpha, able to create black ice barriers strong enough to halt even BlackBeetlemon's most powerful blows. He is fast, agile, and able to stop foes in their tracks. Attacks *'Blizzard Blaster' (Snow Bomber): Randomly fires frozen snowballs from its Romeo launcher. * : Blows cold wind from its mouth to freeze its opponents. * : Attacks by turning into an icicle or other forms of malleable ice. BlackLoweemon Unlike the other members of Alpha Squadron, BlackLoweemon is a bit of an outsider. His power is easily on par with that of BlackAgunimon and BlackLobomon, if not higher, but he makes no moves to assert his power. BlackLoweemon, as a natural creature of the night, comes and goes at will. He appears when he is needed, then vanishes just as quickly. Attacks *'Shadow Meteor' (Endlich Meteor, ): Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on its chest and releases a burst of energy. *'Shadow Lance' (Ewig Schlaf, ): Raises the Danzai no Yari, spinning it and gathering momentum, and then dashes forward, thrusting its spear forward. =Beta Squadron= BlackMercurymon BlackMercurymon is the leader of Beta Squadron, and as such he takes his role seriously. Though his powers of reflection and high defense would seem to peg him as the team's Defender, he was hand-picked by Dark Lady Ophanimon to lead his team. He is ruthless and relentless, able to hunt his target through any reflective surface. In his time as leader, he has never once been defeated in combat. Attacks *'Dark Reflection' (Generous Mirror): Uses the reflection of an opponent in the "Irony no Tate" to reflect an attack. *'Dark Absorption' (Offset Reflector): Absorbs projectiles in one "Irony no Tate" and releases a dark version through the other. *'Mirrored Blitz': Uses mirrors (Usually its thrown reflective shields) to travel instantly around the opponent while unleashing a barrage of powerful strikes. BlackArbormon Due to Dark Dekka having only eleven members, BlackArbormon is both the Second and the Powerhouse of Beta. Like BlackBeetlemon, he takes a very aggressive approach to problems, and often has to be held back by BlackMercurymon. He isn't stupid--in fact his strategies are usually much more complex than the "level everything" approach of BlackBeetlemon. Attacks *'Roundhouse Punt' (Machine Gun Dance): Punch and kick opponents from long distances with arms and legs connected by long cables. *'Blockade Seed': Fires a seed-like bomb from its mouth. BlackRanamon BlackRanamon is the slightly ditzy member of Beta. She is fast and agile but often has trouble bringing down opponents alone. As such, she largely works with the others using tactics that slow or injure the foe while her companions finish them off. Attacks *'Draining Rain' (Rain Stream): Sends a rain cloud which unleashes a stream of water to sap its foes' strength. *'Dark Vapor' (Jealousy Rain): Creates an acidic cloud. *'Whipping Waves': Manipulates water to attack its foes. BlackGrumblemon Although definitely not the smartest member of Beta, BlackGrumblemon is a heavy hitter and excellend defender. His skin is nearly as tough as Chrome Digizoid and repels most attacks. Unfortunately, his movements are often slow and awkward, hindering his ability to fight. Attacks *'Seismic Sledge' (Snake Eye Break): Smashes its "Grotte Hammer" into foe. *'Jack in the Box' Duskmon Duskmon is a somewhat different member of Beta, as he was created when excess corrupt data split from the Spirit of Darkness during BlackLoweemon's creation. Like his counterpart, Duskmon waits in the shadows to ensnare his prey before completely destroying them. He exercises no mercy in his actions and is easily considered the most deadly member of Dark Dekka. Attacks *'Deadly Gaze' (Geist Abend, ): Projects energy beams from its hands and the assorted eyeballs on its body. *'Gedächtnisstörung' ( ): Shifts through the memories of its target. *'Lunar Plasma' (Eroberung, ): Raises and lowers its swords forming a red moon and then rushes at its enemy, slicing them. Category:Fan Organizations in Digimon